SOLDIER Girls
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: They were the daughters of SOLDIER and ShinRa's most prized men, of course they were doomed from the very beginning. OCs. Zerith, hinted Cloti. Follows the Crisis Core Storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**I know a lot of other peoples probably have had the same idea, and posted it out. Yet, I felt like trying. Just for information; Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth are old enough to have seventeen-year-old children in this one, which means they are older than in the games. **

**Sorry if the grammar and such is horrible. **

**Disclaimer;**** I don't own any of this, except from my OCs, it all belongs to Square Enix. **

**Chapter 1**

The rain fell hard over the floating city of Midgar, taking what sounded like a thunderstorm with it.

A young girl tried to make her hair lay down as she travelled through the outdoor, yet beneath roof, areas of the centre of what once would be the world's largest city. It really was a good thing she didn't have as long hair as her friend, whose hair reached her all the way down her spine. Shoulder-short fitted her perfectly.

Why had she been ordered out here anyway? The weather was wet and cold, and now she was sure to get sick, if she was able to, that is. Besides, the person she was supposed to meet didn't even show up!

The young girl closed her eyes for a minute, hiding away the colour for a moment. Glowing dark-blue eyes was a trademark of her position, and heritage. A SOLDIER, and yet the daughter of another SOLDIER.

Perfect dark blue eyes. A blessing or a curse.

So, after waiting for over an hour, she had decided to go back inside and find her friends. Now, where were those two?

As soon as the thought had left her head, the girl instantly knew where her two friends were. With a headshake, she pulled into a run pass the guards and toward the lift leading up to the SOLDIER floor and it's bathrooms.

There, just as she had expected, she found one of the doors – the one just beneath the air ventilation – closed.

The girl got down on her stomach and crawled under it, not surprised to find it empty. She didn't worry about her clothes getting dirty; she had a feeling that the room only _had_ three users.

She stepped up on the top of the toilet, carefully pushed the grid that blocked the way, up and to the right, before grabbing a hold on the sides and dragging herself all the way up. As she worked, thoughts of how stupid it must look if she was so unlucky, ran through her head.

Once she was finally all the way up, she started to crawl toward the left – where an unusual warm air came from - and soon she could hear a conversation going on up a head.

"Come on! It _has_ to be warm down there! Take off your upper uniforms!" two girls at her age laid leaned over another grid, looking down on what was going on below them. A green glow also indicated that one of them held a materia right above it. Most likely a fire one, considering the warm air coming from them.

The girl shook her head, laughing silently of her two best friends. How long had it been since they had found out about this secret? Two years? Yet she couldn't even count how many times they had been up here, gazing at the boys who practiced in the training room. So childish - most of them with a burning desire to be just like their heroes -, unaware of the curious eyes watching them from above.

The black-haired girl coughed to get her friends' attention, and as they both froze – believing her to be someone else -, the girl felt a laugh growing up inside her before it escaped over light-coloured lips.

The nearest girl, a redhead whose hair reached to her shoulders, just like the other girl's, dressed in a typical, black SOLDIER uniform with huge, black shoulderplates on and a simple, rust-red, short jacket over, turned her head to put a pair of glowing grey, almost light-blue, eyes on her friend. Her turning allowed the first girl to see the green materia in her left hand.

"Not funny, Angie," she whispered, a look of surprise and relief in her eyes.

"I got you, though, didn't I?"

"For a moment, even _I_ thought it was your father," the third girl said in a low voice, giving her black-haired friend a glowing, green-eyed, hard stare from beneath silver-coloured hair. Just like the two other girls, this one was also dressed in a black uniform with shoulderplates, however, hers were silver-coloured instead of black, and her top was silver and black, instead of only black.

The first girl scratched the back of her head.

"Do we really sound _that_ alike when we cough?" two manic nods were the only answer she got. She sighed for a moment, before she opened her mouth again, making sure to stay quiet so that the boys below them didn't understand that they were under observation.

"What do you guys say to a mission tomorrow?"

"Like what?" the silver-haired girl asked.

"Observation in the Slums, just to make sure everything's fine."

"You want to go shopping again, don't you, Angel?" the redhead gave her a look as the black-haired girl blushed.

"Okay, fine, I found an awesome materia-shop below the plate. They sell the type who isn't manipulated by ShinRa."

"Seriously, natural ones?"

"Yup, and they have a lovely bookstore down there, Evelyn, of the kind you will never find above the plate. There, they only sell the new ones. This one also sells old ones, those you can hardly find anymore."

The redhead stared at her friend.

"You mean it, don't you?"

"Sure I do, Eve. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Sorry to interrupt you two in something that could easily become an interesting conversation, but could we get out of here? Some of the boys finally noticed that it is unusual warm down there, and I don't want to have them finding out about this," the silver-headed girl commented, her green eyes fixed on the grid.

"Okay, then we will move out, Sylvette," Evelyn commanded, waving at Angel to go back to the entrance.

***~^:^~***

Once all three of them stood inside the bathroom, Evelyn and Sylvette started to tell Angel about what they had seen during their time up there.

"I think we got a new set of Thirds; I haven't seen those boys we just watched before."

"Anyone hot out of them?"

"Nah, not really."

"Thank you, Sylvie, but you are missing the fact that at least one of them got a pretty good six pack."

"Can someone please tell me when we started to act like fourteen-year-old-girls?"

"I have no idea. But I have to go now; Dad wants me to help him with the dinner."

"Yeah, I have to go too; _'Loveless'_ starts for the season today, and Dad literally bribed me into coming with him."

"And I have some training to finish."

"See you tomorrow, then," Angel gave her friends a wave before she turned around and walked out of the room, heading toward the part of the building that held the apartments for the Firsts.

Evelyn turned toward Sylvette, grinning widely.

"I take it that you are heading toward the training room, then? Hope the warm won't affect your training." With that, she too left the room.

Sylvette smiled after them, before she moved out of the bathroom and toward her destination for the day.

***~^:^~***

"So, care to explain _why_ I'm putting on for three?" Angel gave her father a questioning look as she put the dishes on the table.

The room smelled of well-made chicken breast with all sorts of lovely sauces. It even went over the familiar smell of _home_ and _safety_ that she always felt invading her nose each time she walked through the door leading into their little home. Not that is was very little. The kitchen and living-room were one big room, with huge windows who gave a nice overlook over the gardens. Plants of all sorts stood placed all over the room; on tables, on the floor, or hanging on the walls. A three-part couch stood around a glass-table in the middle of the room, with a TV on the opposite side. All you needed for a little kitchen stood in a corner, behind the dinning-table, where Angel was busy with decorating. Bookshelf and pictures covered the parts where no plants stood, and several chairs were placed around the room. A stair leaded up to another level, where three doors leaded into the bathroom, Angel's bedroom, and her father's bedroom.

The man who the girl had inherited her black hair and glowing eyes from, continued the cooking before he answered her. The cooking was a thing they shared doing, and tonight it was his turn.

"You know the apprentice I took up, right?" he said, his voice soft and comfortable. The girl gave him a wondering look.

"The Puppy?"

"Yes. I wanted him to meet you."

_This turned all of a sudden into a rather interesting evening. _

***~^:^~***

"Oh, Mister Rhapsodos! It's so lovely to meet you here today!" Evelyn sighed as they were stopped for the hundredth time that evening. Why couldn't these women just leave them alone when they were on their way to the theatre? Had they even considered the fact that maybe they didn't _want_ to be stopped twenty-four seven?

They had only been walking down _Loveless Avenue_! This was why she hated to walk outside with her father. He got stopped far too many times.

She had changed from her uniform for the evening. Now she wore a grey dress with her jacket over, high-heeled black boots, and a grey purse.

Even her father had changed for tonight.

One of the women who had stopped them turned her look over to the redhead.

"And who is this lovely, young girl?" her father put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him like any other protective Dad.

"This is my daughter, Evelyn," he told her, his voice filled with pride.

"What a lovely name! If _I_ ever get a daughter, I will be sure to name her something as lovely as yours!"

The girl stared at the ground beneath her feet. This woman really overused the word 'lovely'. Yet, she blushed at the compliments on her name.

_Maybe the evening wouldn't turn out that bad._

***~^:^~***

Lights were reflected through the training room as swords hit each other. The sound of metal against metal was enough to make everyone leave the room in a hurry. The SOLDIERs knew better than to interfere when the General and his daughter were training. That could end deadly for even the best fighter out there.

The entire room was in a mess of black, silver and green as two shades moved around much quicker than normal people.

Then, the smallest off them was thrown to the floor, her sword flying through the air before hitting the wall behind her. Sylvette got up again almost as fast as she had fallen, but stopped dead in her tracks of regaining her sword once she noticed her father coming closer.

"You need to train on your focus," he told her, passing her by. The girl stared at the floor, not even moving as her father picked up her sword – a copy of his own, being even longer than the girl herself. The man walked in front of her again, turning the sword around for her to take.

As Sylvette gripped a hold on it, she could feel the pride her father felt. It was even enough to make her stare up at him, almost dropping the sword again as she saw his small smile.

"We try again."

And she would do her best, even if she didn't want to be like him.

**A/N: Hope you like it and that it wasn't a waste of your time. Please let me know if you would like to read more of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all who cared enough to review/alert/favourite! The update's for you^^ **

**Sorry if the chapter's sort of. . . weird -.-' **

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to Square Enix. **

**Chapter 2**

"Dad?" Angeal looked up from the cooking, his eyes wandering over to his daughter. She sat on the couch, finished with setting the table.

"Is it okay if Eve, Sylvie and I take a trip to Banora this weekend?"

"Who's going to fly you?" It wasn't that easy to find people who could honestly fly them outside of missions.

"Reno owns Eve a favour," simple, yet explaining. The redhead Turk might be laid-back and unserious, but he was the best flyer they had. How the three girls had ended up making friends with the Turks were a question on its own, and probably one her father didn't really wanted an answer for.

A knock on the door stopped the conversation, and Angel got up to open it, leaving her father to finish preparing the food.

Almost as soon as she had opened it, someone spoke from the other side.

"Hey, Angeal! Sorry I'm late; took me some time to. . ." the black-haired boy in front of her stopped talking once he noticed that she was _shorter_ than him – something his mentor was not – and had way more feminine traits on her body and face.

Angel herself took a moment to overlook him, from the spiky, black hair and glowing mako-eyes, to the purple uniform marking him as a Second.

The boy took some steps back in a hurry, scratching the back of his hair.

"Sorry! I guess I walked wrong somewhere; it won't happen again, Miss," he said apologizing, but too late to stop the thoughts to run through her head.

_This guy's an idiot; he believed me to be a boy! Wait, _this_ is Dad's Puppy?_

"You should probably go inside," she told him, holding the door open for him to enter. The boy gave her a weird look, 'till Angeal himself appeared.

The Puppy looked nervous for a second, before a nod from his mentor told him to go inside.

"Zack, this is my daughter, Angel Hewley. Angel, my new apprentice, Zack Fair," her father said once they all got inside and the door was closed again. The boy gave a grin as he took the girl's hand, properly introducing himself. Once he was finished, he stared at his mentor.

"Man, naming her after yourself?" the girl crossed her arms, becoming defensive when it came to her name and family-matter.

"You know, it has _nothing_ to do with his _name_," she told him, a bit colder than she meant to. The Puppy gave her a wondering look, and Angel formed 'family-business' with her mouth, ignoring her father's laugher.

Despite the beginning of the dinner, the mood got pretty good after the food was served. The Puppy tried to pull a few jokes, receiving small coughs of laugher from Angel and even tiny smiles from his mentor.

Soon, the girl started to tease the younger boy, taking great pleasure in making him blush by her words. She found out that he got embarrassed rather quick. This was, after all, the first time she had met her father's apprentice even though he had been so for almost a year already.

Angeal watched them from the other side of the table, saw his daughter tease the boy, as he tried to figure out what words to use on the scene he witnessed. The way she teased him. . . Just like an older sister – because she _was_ older, if only by a year – would do with her little brother.

He didn't regret making his daughter meet his apprentice.

*~^:^~*

Sylvette stared out of her bedroom-window. She had just gotten back from the training-room, only to find out that she had _nothing_ else to do during the evening. She had been close to call up her two best friends, only to remember that Evelyn was busy watching 'Loveless' with her father and that Angel and her father had a visitor – her friend had send her a message once she understood that her father's apprentice was coming over. There was no way they could hang out tonight.

Feeling it as a little sad that she was just going to stay inside, the girl grabbed a green ribbon and started to set her hair up in a ponytail. A pair of sunglasses slipped over her glowing, green eyes, hiding them from those who hated ShinRa. Changing from her usual uniform and into regular clothes didn't take long time, and soon the young girl found herself escaping the building without looking back. Her father would probably be mad if he knew she had gone out alone, but right now she didn't even care.

*~^:^~*

It didn't take the silver-haired girl long before she arrived at a club located in Sector Seven, and ended up sitting on a chair near the disk, staring at the dancing couples.

The club happen to be the only one near the Headquarters that didn't have an age-limit – except if you tried to order beer or wine, then you would be asked for an ID.

She didn't really like dancing, but it was fascinating to watch as others did horrible or rather good. Usually, she would come to these places with her friends, who later would try to drag her onto the dancing-floor.

"How come a pretty girl like you sits here all alone?" Sylvette gazed up as a voice spoke above her head, and found herself looking into a pair of brown eyes belonging to a young boy not much older than her. He wore a carefree grin, hoping for nothing more than to make a girl smile, and an outfit that told her he worked at the place, most likely controlling the music as it was the only place that missed its worker. A mixed feeling of coldness and warm came up her spine, almost making her shiver.

"Felt like it," she answered, her voice without any feelings. The young boy sighed, before sitting down on the chair in front of her.

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause I want you out on that floor," he said, smiling softly. She frowned, but didn't get the chance to do much more before he had grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Lucky for him that she was too shocked to do much more than follow him as he walked over to the music-controller and turned on a song perfect for dancing.

As he made sure everything was okay, he opened his mouth again.

"The name's Michael, by the way."

"Sylvette," she answered, lucky he hadn't said any surname. He smiled again, that soft smile he had given her earlier.

"Fits you perfectly."

Six songs later, the two finally agreed on that enough was enough. Michael followed her to the door, watching as she disappeared out in the darkness. There was something about her that felt familiar, like he had seen her somewhere before, but nothing about her helped solve the unsettling feeling.

*~^:^~*

"So, how did it go yesterday, Sylvie?" the three girls sat inside of Angel's bedroom, with the black-haired and the silver-haired teens on the floor and the redhead on the bed, busy braiding Sylvette's hair. It would make it harder for anyone to understand who they were, _if_ they happened to be able to look past their regular clothes.

"Same as always," the silver-haired girl answered, not caring about details. Evelyn tipped her head to the side, before she sat right again and knocked her hand down top of her friend's head.

"Something happened yesterday, so, out with it! And from what I will guess, it has nothing to with ShinRa," she said, scolding her friend for being secretive. Their friendship was deeper than secrets.

Angel sighed, knowing she should say something before her friends lost control and turned her bedroom into a battle zone. _Like last time. . ._

"Eve, if she won't, she won't say. How was the play, by the way?" the redhead turned her glowing eyes toward the black-haired girl.

"If I have to watch 'Loveless' one more time, I might turn insane. I don't have anything against it, but. . ." she shook her head, not finishing the sentence. She didn't need to, either, as her friends already knew what she was going to say.

"What about Angeal's new apprentice?" Sylvette gave her black-haired friend a wondering look. The girl thought it over for a minute before she answered.

"Seems like a nice guy. A bit of an idiot, but what else can you expect from a boy nicknamed 'Puppy'? It's funny to tease him, though."

"What does he look like?"

"Black, spiky hair, mako-eyes. He's sixteen, I think, meaning a year younger than us."

"Black, spiky hair? A Second, right?" Sylvette twisted her head up so she could see her red-haired friend. "One of the Seconds we watched the other day – a week ago, I think -; he had hair like that, didn't he? The one you said looked 'hot'?" Evelyn started to blush, and the colour got deeper and deeper for each moment.

"I didn't know he was younger!" she whispered angry, pulling the finished silver-braid. Sylvette cried out and stood up, ready to teach her friend some things. Angel lifted her hands and got in between of them.

"If you're going to fight, take it _outside_! I just finished cleaning your last mess!" Evelyn started to laugh, leaning her head back to make sure the sound got out loudly. Sylvette put a hand in front of her mouth, but still small giggles escaped. Angel watched them for a minute, before she smiled and shook her head.

"Let's go before someone finds out that they want us to do something today," she said after some minutes of laugher, dragging her friends toward the door.

*~^:^~*

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ Please let me know if you have a question or something :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all who alert/favourite the last chapter! Like last time, update's for you awesome guys^^**

**Sorry if the characters appears very OOC. **

**Disclaimer; Don't own anything except from the OCs. **

**Chapter 3**

"I like this store," Evelyn grinned to her two friends before she disappeared behind yet another bookshelf.

The three was in an old bookshop in Sector Four Slums, had slipped away from work and Headquarters without any problems. At the moment, Angel stood leaned up against the wall next to the door, just in case someone who might know they should walk inside. Sylvette sat on a chair next to the stores only table, reading through the titles the redhaired girl had found and laid in front of her. Evelyn always had the strangest taste when it came to books.

"You like everything that has to do with books," the silverhaired girl's reply wasn't loud, yet it rang through the store like she had shouted it. Evelyn just gave them both a huge grin, before she continued her hunt through the old shelves.

"Do you find anything of interest?" the old owner, an old man who's hair had seen better days when it came to colour and eyes filled with knowledge of the world, asked as he came out from the backroom.

"You got anything to recommend?" somehow, Evelyn had been able to move from deep inside the store to stand right in front of the owner in less than two seconds.

The old man scratched the back of his head, thinking her question over a couple of times before answering;

"You seem like a person with great understanding for books, and I think I have just the thing for you," with that, the old man disappeared into the labyrinth of books and shelves, doing his best to please his three customers. He came back almost five minutes later, blowing dust of what appeared to be a really old book.

"Is this something you would like?" he asked, holding the book out for Evelyn to see.

Both Sylvette and Angel looked up at the sound of their friend taking in a sharp breath, and for a short among of time, they almost started to worry about wherever or not she was going to start breathing again. The worry got cancelled, however, when she finally opened her mouth again.

"Is that. . . Really what it appears to be?" the girl took the book he held out to her, hands lightly touching the book's cover, travelling over the letters that spell out the name.

"It's one of the first original copies left in this world. No one cared about looking for it in a weary bookstore in the slums," the old man's eyes tickled with mischief, telling them just how much fun he had had in his earlier days with keeping the book right here in the store.

"How much?" the redhaired girl didn't care about what prize he put on it; she knew she would end up buying it anyway. The owner fell into deep concentration, tapping his finger to his cheek.

"Since you seem like an honest and sweet girl, I will sell it to you for 2000 gil," he finally said, his eyes travelling from the girl to the book in her hands.

"That's much," Sylvette muttered from her chair, watching her friend.

"Which book is it, anyway?" Angel asked, curious on the book that made her friend want to buy it so much. However, her question went unanswered for the time being.

Before anyone could say anything, the redhaired teen dragged her money out of her pocket, counted up enough, and gave it to the owner.

"That's enough, right?" the owner's stunned look gave her a fair answer. Evelyn grinned as she put the book in her purse and turned toward the door.

"Thanks," with that, she waved her right hand in the air as a goodbye and exited the building. Angel and Sylvette gave each other a strange look, before they ran after their friend, the other books long forgotten on the table.

*~^:^~*

"Which book did you buy?" the blackhaired teen was way too curious now, and for once not stopping her question before her friend answered. It wasn't often she got that way, but there were always sometimes.

Evelyn offered a soft smile, before pulling the book she had bought, up from her purse.

"'_LOVELESS'_? Didn't you say you would turn insane if you had anything more to do with it?" the silverhaired girl watched her friend as she waited for an answer. The redhead stared blankly at her for some seconds, waiting for people to disappear from the slums around them before answering.

"I said I _might_ turn insane if I _watched_ the play once more. Besides, the book isn't for me."

"Oh yeah, your father's birthday is right around the corner, isn't it?"

"Next week, really, and I have been looking for the perfect gift for almost a year now. Finally found it, though; he doesn't have a copy from the first release." Angel burst out in laughter, the picture of a usual bookshelf in the Rhapsodos' apartment clear in her mind. How many copies of the same book did one family of two need?

"Are you even sure it _is_ from the first release?" Sylvette's question hung in the air around them for a couple of minutes, stopping the blackhaired teen's laughter completely, before the redhead finally opened the book and checked the date of release.

"The old man wasn't kidding, it really _is_ from the first release," she whispered, glad that the present was just what she thought. Suddenly, as she put the book away again, two sets of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her inside a small store. Once the door shut in her face, she twisted around and found her friends frowning. The two put their fingers to their lips, signalling for her to be silent. Then, they moved over to the door, watching the street from a small window in the middle of it. Evelyn followed, and got in between Sylvette and the door, peaking outside. Somewhere behind the two, Angel had grabbed a chair to stand on so that she could watch over her friends' shoulders.

There, just outside the store, right where they had been some seconds ago, stood three grown men.

The closest one stood with his back toward the store. He had the same black colour on his hair as the shortest of the three girls, and was dressed in the regular First Class SOLDIER uniform.

The second had red hair, and was dressed in a red, long jacket over the usual uniform.

The last one wore his hair in the same style as Sylvette, matching it up with it being the same colour as well. He too had a uniform in black and silver.

"Great," Sylvette muttered, staring at the little group.

"Shh," the three seemed to be caught in a conversation, not taking notice of the three pairs of eyes watching them. The girls tried their best to caught just a small part of what they talked about, however, the door made it almost impossible.

The owner of the store, a young man who absolutely didn't like that they came in without looking for something to buy, walked up to the chair Angel stood on, and pulled it away from beneath her feet.

The girl went tumbling forward, falling into her two friends, who in their turn fell onto the door which opened. Evelyn was the first one to fell face down in the dirt, and got her breath taken away as Sylvette landed on top of her, with Angel fulfilling the human-made pyramid.

Three sets of mako-eyes watched them, and the look told them they would be talking about this later.

*~^:^~*

Evelyn laid on the couch inside her family-apartment, watching as her father sat his new book in the bookshelf. There had always been a comforting aura around the place she called home, around the bookshelf covering most of the living-room.

A book laid open on the table, forgotten for the moment.

Something had been off considering her father over the past few days. At first she had thought it was related to the day she bought the book, when they had literally fallen out of the store – the young owner had apologized to the girls after seeing their fathers; he didn't want to be in trouble with ShinRa -, but this was a bit too deep for only that matter.

The man sighed.

"I have to go on a mission today, my darling," he said, turning around to face her.

"Oh. . ." was that the problem? "Come back soon, then." He smiled at her, that smile he only gave to her.

"_Of course. . . I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait, _my darling, baby girl. _I'll return knowing you'll be here_." _LOVELESS, again. Why does he always repeat the play?_ The girl got up from the couch, and crossed the floor in a couple of steps. She literally jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gave her father a warm hug.

After a few minutes, she moved away and sat down on the couch again, picking up her book. Her father started to walk toward the door, signalling that he had to go. Once he reached the door, he stopped up and opened his mouth again.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_," with that, he left, closing the door behind him. Just like always.

*~^:^~*

**A/N: Personally, I'm not that fan of the ending of this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all who review/alert/favourite the last chapter! Like always, update's for you! **

**Sorry if anyone seems OOC. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything beside my OCs. **

**Chapter 4**

The sound of water hitting a floor of stone suddenly stopped as a hand reached over and turned it off, stopping the water-supply. The warm air came almost crushing into the rest of the bathroom, fogged up the mirror hanging over the sink. A towel came twisting around red hair, covering and slowly drying it as the redhead got ready to exit the room.

"It's been a while since we have trained like that," Evelyn said as she arrived into the livingroom, smiling toward her two friends. Both Angel and Sylvette sat on the couch, waiting for her to finish.

"It's your own fault for not training regularly like Angel or I," the silver-haired one commented, hardly interested. Evelyn tried to come up with a smart remark, but was stopped when Angel rose from her place.

"If you are finished, let's go," she said, moving toward the door. The two others exchanged a look, before following her. After all, the sun was on its way down over the city.

*~^:^~*

"Where are we going tonight?" the redhead gave her silver-haired friend a curious look. They took turns deciding who got to choose a place to hang out once they got the chance, and at the moment, it all depended on Sylvette.

She gave them an unfitting smile.

"Just follow 'till we get there," she answered, taking the lead.

As they walked, Angel found herself falling into memories of the past two weeks. Had it really gone that much time since they were caught eavesdropping? Two weeks since the weekend they spent in Banora? They hadn't left Headquarters much during those two weeks, mostly trained and other things to keep them busy. At least Sylvette and she had been training; Evelyn had spent too much time inside her apartment, reading. How was she going to keep her position as SOLDIER First Class if she never trained? Angel had never heard about anyone that had been moved from First to Second, but the thought was still there, even if she knew the leaders would never do something like that to any of those three. They were _special_ in a way she didn't even want to think of, at least not as long as that most likely started and ended with Hojo. That _man_ had his very own way to creep her out, the way he looked at them like nothing more than mere _trophies_ was one of them. Trophies he had obtained by playing his card just perfect.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am!" the sudden voice ripped her away from her thoughts and into the world of reality once more, only to realize that Evelyn and Sylvette had walked far ahead of her, waiting near the lifts, and that she stood face-to-face with a Second. He had his helmet on, not letting her see just who she had encountered.

She gave him a soft smile.

"Good afternoon," a polite answer; it wasn't like they expected more. Not from a First.

"Hey, Angel," the second voice made the girl turn her head toward the right, and found a familiar face.

"I'm your superior, _Puppy_!" not that she had ever cared much about ranks, but seeing the younger boy move uncomfortable in front of her made it all too funny. Besides, calling him with the nickname added up for being disrespectful to his elders and superiors.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" Zack Fair tried, hoping it would make up for his wrong move. It was then Angel's two friends decided to go back to their friend. Obviously, they had noticed that something was going on.

Evelyn only needed one look on his face before she understood what had happened.

"Angie pulled rank, I see," she stated, grinning like a mad person. Sylvette only shook her head at her friends.

"Care for a little introduction, Pup?" Evelyn smiled as she stepped toward the two Seconds. Apparently, she had heard the nickname when Angel spoke earlier.

The first of the two swallowed, moving away from the redhead. The black-haired boy wasn't much better himself.

"This is Kunsel," he explained more to Angel than the other two, pointing at his friend. She nodded, giving a clear signal.

"I'm Evelyn Rhapsodos, and this is Sylvette!" the red-haired girl said, not waiting for her friends to say anything, as she moved back and put an arm around her silver-haired friend's shoulders. She seemed a bit disappointed when the Second named Kunsel gave a look that already told her he knew who she and her friends were. Zack, on the other hand, literally stared at the two, and notable mostly at the silver-haired one. Sylvette tried to hold still, but snapped after only a minute;

"What do you think I am? My father or something!" the sudden outburst made both Seconds take a step back, trying their best to stay out of her reach.

"No, Ma'am! Sorry, Ma'am, we didn't mean anything like that!" Kunsel tried.

"Absolutely not, Ma'am! It was just your good look that got us stunned for a moment!" _Yes, Puppy, just like that. _Angel shook her head, while Evelyn's smile just grew bigger.

"I like these guys! Do you think they can come with us?" she asked her friends, still holding her arm around Sylvette's shoulders so the girl wouldn't run off and kill the poor boys. Zack's comment had probably only made things worse.

"Do as you want," Angel answered, and an evil smile appeared along Sylvette's lips.

"Sure," came her reply.

"Great! You boys are coming with us!" the redhead let go of her friend and laid a hand on each of the boys spine, pushing them down the corridor.

"I would love to, but I have training!" Zack called out, trying to move away from the girl.

"Are you ignoring the order of a superior? I didn't _ask_ if you wanted to come with us, I said you _are_ coming with us. That's an order!" Evelyn called back, continuing her work on getting them closer to the lift.

"I will fix your trainingproblem," Angel shouted after them, before turning around and running toward the trainingroom. It didn't take many minutes before she reached her destination and pulled the door open.

Just as she had predicted, her father stood in the middle of the room, waiting for his apprentice to show up.

"We have kidnapped your Puppy, Dad! You will get him back later tonight, so go home and get some sleep 'cause I'm pretty sure we're not back before after twelve," she told him, grinning. He just looked at her, a bit shocked apparently.

"Eve's idea; you know how she is when it comes to half-way strays."

Angeal stayed silence for a moment, thinking it over as his daughter smiled up to him.

"You own me one, then," he finally said, allowing the girls to kidnap the two boys. She gave him a quick hug, before leaving the room and catching the lift down to the entrance.

Her friends and the two boys stood near the door, waiting for her before they could leave. While Zack and Kunsel looked rather uncomfortable, Evelyn seemed pretty happy, still keeping the boys near them with a strong arm around each neck. She was some inches shorter, yet she somehow appeared much taller. Sylvette stood beside the Second with the helm, and if looks could kill, Zack would have dropped dead long time ago.

Angel gave them all a huge smile, and the little group left Headquarters.

*~^:^~*

The place Sylvette had chosen, laid not too far away from the beginning-point, in Sector Seven. The three girls flashed their cards, smiling sweetly as the guards checked the picture with the real life person. The two guards nodded, signalling that they were allowed to enter, before turning toward the two boys.

"They are with us," the silver-haired girl told them, still with her sweetest smile placed on her lips. The guards gave her a second look, then recognizing the name of her workplace, before matching her appearance with the one covering most of the city's papers. Both paled within a second. It was clear that the idea of having her father on their necks for not letting them in were something they would rather stay away from.

As they entered the building, the sweet smiles changed into evil grins.

"How where you able to trick them so easily with your cards? You're underage, all three of you!" Zack hissed as they sat down around one of the few free tables in the room. The redhead of the three turned her grin toward him, holding up her card. The black-haired boy took with, a curious look on his face as he read the text.

"Wait a minute, your name's not Emma Jason. These are fakes!"

"Of course they are, silly Pup, what did you think? And not so loudly, please!" the two boys stared at them – Kunsel had finally taken off the helm – not really sure what to say.

"You are forbidden to ever speak about this to anyone," Sylvette said, a serious look on her face. The Seconds nodded, didn't dear to do anything else. Besides, it was an order from a superior, even if they were outside of Headquarters and they had told them to not use the formal speak while out.

"Where did you get them?" Kunsel tried, stepping into the dangerous field called First-business.

"Turks," Angel explained, not caring about more words. Evelyn, not really liking where the conversation were going, stood up from the table.

"The night has just begun! Let's make the best out of it!" she smiled, before mixing up with the crowd on the dance-floor. Sylvette stood up as well, but instead of heading toward the dance-floor, she disappeared to the left.

"Oh, and by the way, Puppy," Zack, who had been on his way toward the dance-floor as well, dragging his friend with him, stopped, "I promised Dad that you would train with him once we got back, so, enjoy your free-time!" Angel grinned as she passed them, slipping into the crowd to find her friend.

The two boys were left behind, taking their sweet time getting over the black-haired girl's words.

*~^:^~*

**A/N: Hope it was worth your time reading! I'm sorry to say, but if you want me to continue update this, please let me know. If you have questions, just ask, and if there's anything else, I would like to hear^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to all who review/alert/favourite! You guys keep this story going XD**

**Disclaimer: I only own Angel, Sylvette, Evelyn and other OCs. **

**Chapter 5**

"Are you two having fun, yet?" Evelyn grinned widely as she literally dumped down on one of the chairs around the table they had caught earlier that night. The clock was almost eleven and the dancing and music had still to reach top level, but the air had an upbeat feeling, driving most of the visitors toward the dance-floor.

The two Seconds the girls had kidnapped sat around the table, finally getting a bit rest after hours of dancing. Zack had gone from girl to girl, flirting and dancing all the same. It was just some playfully flirting, not the harming type. Mostly done to make the girls giggle and smile. Kunsel, on the other hand, had stayed with only one girl so far. She left a few minutes ago, leaving to go home.

So asking if the two had fun, was obviously a stupid thing.

They didn't get to answer, anyway, for Angel sat down next to the redhead just a second later, carrying a plate with five glasses on, all filled with a suspicious-looking content. She noticed the boys' sceptic glares, and lifted out one of the glasses, one filled with a pink liquid.

"It's not dangerous. I ordered water and put some tasteless confectioner-colour in them to keep stupid people from spiking them with who knows what. That way, they would believe we ordered something strong, and wouldn't see the need to spike them," she explained, taking a sip of her drink. Still earning sceptical looks from the boys, the black-haired girl sat her glass down.

"Come on, seriously, I'm underage myself; do you honestly believe _I_ would give you alcohol?" both Zack and Kunsel looked ashamed for a moment, before picking up a glass each and take a taste of the colourful water. Eyes filled with disbelief shined toward her, before they burst into laughter. It really was cold, tasteless – yet sweet – water.

"Hey, Angie, have you seen Syl around? Haven't seen her since we arrived," Evelyn asked, picking up her own glass, only to almost empty it in one turn.

"Yeah, saw her before I ordered these ones. She was dancing with a guy," Angel answered calmly, ignoring her friend when all the water she had gathered up went flying out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"I have to see this!" she half-screamed/half-laughed, before running off.

"Puppy, Kunsel, catch her for me, will you? I would like to keep both my friends alive, if possible," the black-haired girl ordered as she watched her friend disappear into the crowd, trying her best to hunt down their other friend. The two boys snapped up from their chairs, saluting.

"Yes, Ma'am!" a sign that both had caught on her do-as-I-say voice.

*~^:^~*

Michael had been happy to see her again; it was clear as the day in his eyes once he caught a glimpse of her as she moved toward him. He had called out her name, waving a hand for her to see.

That was how they ended up at the dance-floor, spinning around in the middle of the crowd. She didn't mind; he was a nice guy after all, and a great dancer.

She had met him a couple of times during the two passing weeks, danced several times.

"You know what, Sylvette?" he asked, brown eyes gazing into cat-like green. She held her breath for a moment, afraid he might say something she had heard thousand times before.

"You're really pretty with your hair down," the soft smile made all her sudden fear melt away, and the painful reminder of the fact that she had forgotten to braid or put her hair in a ponytail that had rested in her chest all the evening, followed shortly.

"Thank you," she answered, eyes moving away from his to hide the red glow covering her cheeks. Her heart started to beat at an unknown speed, sending warm chills up her spine. What in the world was going on? She had never felt this way before! Why did she now? Why did that comment make her react this way?

Before she got time to do anything else, the boy had put his arms around her body and pulled her close, lowering his head toward hers. The silver-haired teen closed her eyes, before raising her own head, ready to meet his. Sweet lips met her own, and she found herself falling into a world of flowers there she stood in his arms.

To be honest, she was shocked over his actions, but that didn't mean she couldn't like it. Sylvette raised her arms and laid them secure around his neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.

That was when she heard the voices behind her, somewhere in the crowd, along with the feeling of being watched.

"Miss Angel asked us to drag you back," obviously one of Evelyn's lost puppies.

"No! The show's not over yet!" Evelyn. It couldn't be anyone else. Sylvette released herself from the kiss and twisted around, glaring straight at her friend and the two boys they had dragged with them. The boys swallowed due to her evil and furious glare, yet Evelyn only grinned before she made her way over.

"So, who's this?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at Michael. The brown-haired boy smiled back, friendly and polite.

"I'm Michael Hathland, and you, Miss?"

"Awww, such a charmer! I'm Evelyn, Sylvie's friend. Which reminds me," the redhead took a step closer to her friend and slung an arm around her shoulders, "why didn't you tell me you have boyfriend? I thought we were friends," the hurt puppy-look even made Zack impressed. Sylvette, on the other hand, was used to it and just pushed her friend's arm away, clearly embarrassed by her words. The worst was that she didn't even know what to answer with, not really knowing where she had the boy. Luckily, Michael caught a glimpse of her distress and decided to help her out. He laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him again.

"She's a cutie, right?" he grinned, and Sylvette could feel her heart race again.

*~^:^~*

The three girls were on their way back to their apartments – they had said goodnight to the two boys once they entered the building; Zack had training to finish, and Kunsel had headed off to the Seconds' sleepingbase – when the familiar sound of Evelyn's PHS rang through the room. The girl picked it out, and touched the 'answer'-button.

"Hello, Evelyn Rhapsodos here," she said, filling out her full name. The redhead stopped once she got the answer from the other side.

"Yes, they are here with me," she said, her eyes watching Angel and Sylvette.

"Okay. We're coming right away," the PHS fell down into her pocket again, and Evelyn twisted around to walk back.

"We have to go to the SOLDIER Director's office; apparently, Lazard have some stuff to say," she explained as they walked all the way back to the lift.

"A new mission, maybe," Angel wondered, curious why they would be summoned so long after twelve.

"Maybe," was all Sylvette could say, not sure what to believe. Evelyn, however, picked up the wrong thing from her way of talking.

"Aw, Little Sylvie's sad she had to leave her boyfriend for the night," she teased, grinning like someone mentally insane. Sylvette stood still for a moment, before she hit her friend hard on the arm.

Angel only shook her head as her friends started their usual arguing, happy the trip wouldn't be that long.

*~^:^~*

The First Class girls stopped right in front of their leader's desk, saluting before slipping into normal state. The man leaned over the desk, his eyes watching them one after one. Then, he let out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one telling you this, Evelyn," he began, watching the redhead far more intense than the other two. The girl felt herself straighten more than usual. What could be wrong? First Class' left the building to go to the city every day, so it couldn't be about that, right?

Lazard pulled out a paper from beneath the desk, and began to read out loud;

"First Class SOLDIER Evelyn Rhapsodos, ShinRa regret to inform you that your father has been put 'Missing In Action' after a mission in Wutai." He stopped, watched as the news grew into the girl's heart. The redhead swallowed. Her father. . . Missing? But. . . He had promised to come back, right? She shook her head, knowing there was nothing else to do than accept the reality as it was.

Not even a tear fell from her eyes as she watched the letter.

"He deserted, didn't he?" she asked, her voice unbelievable calm. It wasn't really a question, more a statement of the truth.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the Director said, not caring about answering a question they both knew the answer to.

"I see," the whisper was low, went almost unheard, before the girl turned around and left the room, leaving her friends to catch up with her. Unfortunately, they weren't able to.

"Angel, Sylvette, you're not dismissed yet."

*~^:^~*

Evelyn watched the screen in front of her, read the words quick, yet earning all the information she needed. A soft click with the PC-mouse brought her even further into the system. She moved the page down 'till she found a folder called 'Jenova Project'. It was Sylvette who had found out how to hack ShinRa – and mostly the ShinRa-scientists – computers to find the information they needed. The 'Jenova Project' had been going on for a while, and even more underfolders than any other project. The scientists were stupid enough to let dangerous information like this travel freely around the computers, not even knowing which eyes that watched it.

The redhead let her eyes travel over the folders. 'Project G', 'Project A', 'Project Ge', 'Project S', 'Project Sy', 'Project WA' and 'Project E'. The mainparts of the Project. They had already read through the folders, knowing they were a part of all of this. WA, Sy and E. Why Angel had been called WA, was something they didn't know.

It was paranoia that made her check the Project's folders all over again; she hadn't seen nor spoken with her friends since she got the news about her father five days ago. The redhead just had to be sure they weren't _experimented _on or anything.

There had been changes on the side, however; next to the folder holding all the information of 'Project Ge', one simple word was added. **Abandoned**. Of course, they didn't need the project anymore know that her father wasn't there. It would be pointless.

"Hacker." Evelyn twisted around in her seat at the sound of a familiar voice. She hadn't heard the door into her bedroom open, yet alone the door into the apartment.

"Angel, Sylvette?" she questioned, staring at her two friends.

"Sorry we took so long; Lazard thought it would be funny to send us on mission right after _that_. We finished as soon as we could, yet it took five days," Angel explained, a sad smile covering her lips. Sylvette grabbed a hold on one of the chairs inside her friend's bedroom, and dragged it over to the desk where the PC stood.

"Anything new?" she asked, trying to drag the subject away from Evelyn's father. However, about ShinRa, always ShinRa.

"'Project Ge' has been abandoned. Other than that, no different from last time," the redhead answered, her eyes far away. Angel took the last chair and placed it on the other side of her friend, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's check what the Turks are up to; I would like when we next could trick them into our little game. We need more favours," the black-haired girl grinned, and Sylvette took the keyboard away from Evelyn, so that she could write the access to the Turks private system.

The redhead smiled as she spent the late hours with her friends. They all knew words weren't needed; their actions spoke more.

After hours of playing around on the most secret places inside ShinRa, the night fell over them.

"I'm sorry we have to go so fast. Let's have a film-night soon!" Angel smiled softly as she got ready to leave.

"Yeah. No need to worry, Eve," Sylvette followed with. Evelyn grinned at her friends, happy she had them in her life.

"Thanks." She didn't need to say anything else.

"Hey, we're _best _friends, remember?" the redhead shook her head.

"Not just friends."

"Comrades," Sylvette said, smiling.

"Family," Angel finished.

_Family. _

*~^:^~*

**A/N: Hope it was worth your time reading^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OCs. **

**Chapter 6**

"Why are we here again?" Angel's glowing eyes burned their way into the back of her friends' heads. Evelyn twisted around the best she could from her tight situation inside the . . .

"Because, my dearest Angel, it has been forever since last time we spied on the trainees," she said, grinning like child in a candystore. The black-haired girl shook her head, denying her friend's smile. It wasn't like they would get caught anytime soon, but Parce – the Second training the new guys at the moment – was known for being observant to everything around him, and the three girls in the air. . . wasn't exactly in the safest spot.

"Still think this is a bad idea," she muttered, her eyes once more turned toward the boys below.

"If we don't get caught, we won't get caught," Sylvette told her, her cat-like eyes glowing in the dark.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Evelyn commented, still too occupied with the boys to look up.

"Shhh!" Angel hissed, "Parce might hear us!" the redhead let out small sounds of laugher, before waving at Angel to pull back toward the bathroom. The black-haired teen did as told, and soon jumped down on the floor, quickly followed by her friends.

"So, where's Zacky today? Haven't seen him in about a week, I think," Evelyn questioned as they left the room, heading toward the main-room of the SOLDIER floor.

"On a mission with father, in Wutai. Something related to the war," the black-haired girl said as she moved along with her friends. It was surprising how well Evelyn had gotten over her father deserting, yet she knew her friend hid her true feelings deep down.

"You know the only thing that stopped the company from sending us out there, were their fear of our fathers, right?" Sylvette pointed out.

"True. However, I'm glad they never did. War isn't something I _want_ to see."

"I want to see Wutai, once, though. People who have visited the place before the war broke out, says it's one of the most beautiful places on Gaia. Why would people ruin a place like that?"

"Because not everyone's like Sylvette, you and me, Angel. We are a special case, you know," Sylvette gave the redhead a curious look.

"And just what do you mean by that?" she asked coldly, for once making it easy to see just who's daughter she was. Even Evelyn took a step back out of shock.

"Geez, no, I didn't think about _that_. You know I would never spoil our triumph card with so many around!" the silver-haired girl laughed softly, a smile covering her pinkish lips.

"Relax, Eve, I know you would never do such a thing."

*~^:^~*

The three First Class had captured one of the tables closest to the window showing how Midgar raised around Shin-ra Company's main-building, seated on the chairs as well as on the table.

Angel, with her back to the window itself, let her pen flew over the papers she read through, marking mistakes or things that should be better explained. Suddenly, she put the pen down and stood up, facing her two friends.

Sylvette, who had kept her eyes on the guys walking by, wondering when something interesting might happen, turned around once she noticed her friend's movement.

Evelyn moved her eyes from the window to her friend, glowing blue eyes meeting similar ones.

"Let's make a promise!" the black-haired girl said, grinning as the words escaped her.

"Ang, promises are for children, something _we_ are not," the redhead told the other girl, returning her stare to the window.

"Just let her finish, Eve," Sylvette said, curious on what her friend had to say. Angel smiled gratefully to her silver-haired friend, before continuing.

"By these words, I hereby swear to protect this world we know as Gaia, no matter what the danger is or who might cause it," she smiled, let the seriousness go down a level, "I want to protect the smiles and happiness we see in other towns as well as on the upperplate of our own Midgar," her friends were taken back by her words, shocked by what they had heard. Then, Sylvette followed her smile.

"By these words, I hereby swear to help my friend Angel in protecting the world we know as Gaia, keeping it safe from harm even if my own father tries to destroy it. I, too, want to keep the smiles on children's faces, and the happiness in people's hearts."

Evelyn stared from the black-haired girl to the silver-haired one, unsure of what to do.

"You know your father would never do that, Syl. However, I see the seriousness in you both by those words," she sighed, before grinning to her friends, "I hereby swear to always protect the world we know as Gaia, even at the cost of my own life. Smiles and happiness are important, something that should never fade. So, Angie, what do you want us to make a promise about?" Angel grinned.

"I want us to promise that we will always stand together, no matter what happens. That we will fight for the planet together! _I_ promise!"

"Of course! After all, we're _best_ friends, remember?"

"Not just friends, we're _comrades_, too!"

"Family. The family you choose for yourself."

And the promise was made.

*~^:^~*

**A/N: Sorry it is so short. Hope you enjoyed in anyway ^_^ Let me know if you want the story to continue. **


End file.
